


This Is Why You Stretch

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [6]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Lance, being the cocky prick he is, thought he was too good to stretch. Now, with a pulled muscle, he has to stay in bed for two weeks before he’s fully healed. He’s bored and has nothing to do…until you come and visit.
Relationships: Lance Tucker & Reader, Lance Tucker & You, Lance Tucker/Reader, Lance Tucker/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Kudos: 8





	This Is Why You Stretch

Lance just haaaad to be a cocky son of a bitch. 

“I don’t have to stretch. Stretching is so amateurs.”

Now he’s on two weeks rest for pulling a muscle.

“You’re a goddamn idiot, Tucker.” Lance mumbles to himself.

“I’ll say.” he hears a voice reply. He turns his head towards his bedroom door and sees you leaning against the door frame with arms across your chest.

Lance shyly smiles at you, “Hey, baby.”

You roll your eyes and push yourself off the frame and waltz towards Lance in his bed, “Don’t even. I’m gone for a couple of days and this is what you do? You pull a muscle because you think you’re too good to stretch? You’re a fucking idiot, Lance!”

Lance rolls his eyes, “You have amazing bedside manners, babe.”

“This is your own doing.”

“Yeah! Okay! I know! I screwed up! Now can you just cuddle with me or something?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m fucking bored! I can’t get up and walk around ‘cause my leg hurts like a bitch! I can’t even fuck ya without hurting myself!”

You scoff, “You’re in pain and you’re still thinking about sex?”

It’s Lance’s turn to scoff, “Baby, you can’t just walk in here with that crop top and tight ass leggings and expect me to not think about sex. You know how much I love your ass in those leggings.” Lance starts to palm himself through his sweats, “I’m getting hard just thinking about all the dirty things I would do to you if i weren’t injured.”

“Again, this why you stretch.”

Lance rolls his eyes and pulls down his sweats and underwear a little. He pulls out his cock and starts stroking it nonchalantly as you stare are him in disbelief.

“You fucking kidding me right now?”

Lance shrugs, “I mean, you can help me if you want.”

“Go fuck yourself, Tucker.”

Lance gestures to his hand around his cock, “What do you think I’m doing?” He continues to stroke his member up and down. His eyes are watching you watching him. You’re eyeing his cock, how hard it’s become, the pre-cum that’s forming at the tip. You could feel yourself getting wet by the site.

“Fuck, Y/N.” Lance groans out, “I’d love your pretty lil mouth on my cock right now, baby. Would love to feel my tip hitting the back of your throat. Fuck!”

Without a word, you settle yourself next to Lance. You look at him and he’s giving you pleading eyes. You smirk, “If I suck your cock, will you be less of a douche?”

“Probably not.” He says without hesitation. You move to leave but he stops you, “Okay! Yes! I’ll try!”

You shrug, “Good enough.” You then take his cock and you lower your mouth onto him earning a hiss of pleasure from Lance.

“Fuck!” Lance cried out. His fingers wove into your hair making you bob up and down his length. He kept his eyes on you as you looked up at him, “Fucking slut. Even when I’m hurt, you still want this cock.”

You pulled him out of your mouth and looked at him incredulously, “Says the guy who promised to not be a douche if I sucked said cock.”

Lance gave you that famous smirk of his, “C’mon, princess, you know I’m just playing.” He tried pushing your mouth back on his cock, but you stopped.

“Are you?” You gripped his shaft again and slowly rubbed your thumb over his tip. His chest started heaving, “You know, you always brag about how women begged to be fucked by you. Claiming that you’re such a Dom. You let go of his dick and moved off the bed wiping your mouth, “But we both know that’s not true.”

You turned around to step out of the room, “Wait! Where are you going?! You can’t leave me like this!”

You looked over your shoulder with a smirk, “This is why you stretch, Tucker.” You winked and left.

“Babe! Come back!”

“You can find me when you’re healed!”

“You’re evil!” Lance yelled out.

“I love you too!”


End file.
